


Who are you and do I really know you?

by Avenging_42



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: Lexie Grey died right but no the DEO and Hank saved her life and the doctors thought she died. Kara and Alex finally tell the  Seattle Grace doctors. They're so happy but surprised when they see her scars.





	1. Chapter 1

Flashback~ All the doctors of Seattle Grace thought Lexie had died. She had been the only fatality right, but the DEO and Hank found her and kept her alive. She fell into a coma for about six months and then woke up. She met back up with Kara and was pleased to know she was doing well. They caught up on the things that they haven't talked about since Midvale. 

Present day~ Alex rushed into the DEO and said," What's the emergency?" Hank looked at her and said," Your half sister Meredith Grey and her aquatintces were slightly injured and we need you to go with Maggie and Kara to figure out who in the hospital is an alien. Kara and Alex were shocked and Alex said," They think I'm dead and I'm supposed to walk in after being 'dead' for five years ." Hank goes," Yeah, pretty much." Alex nodded and called Maggie.

At Seattle Grace~

"Hey Meredith, you have a surgery I need you in OR 2 if not." Meredith nodded and walked over to OR 2. The doctors all were going to go meet at Lexie's grave because it's a thing they've done ever since they couldn't bring back the body. They looked down and had a moment of silence. Once they all headed home Alex,Kara, and Maggie peaked out of the bushes and read Alex's grave. Kara said," In memory of Lexie Grey, Little Grey, or Lexipedia. A beloved friend and sister." Maggie looks at her and says," Lexipedia? Little Grey? Lexie?" Alex looks at her and says," I used to go by Lexie Grey before the plane crash. I changed my name because Alex sounded better and my last name because of Meredith's mom." Maggie nodded and kissed her on the cheek and said," I think Lexipedia is cute but why?" Alex says," I have a photographic memory." Maggie nods and wraps her arm around Alex and says," Tomorrow is the big day they will know that you're alive and well." Alex nods and says," My ex boyfriend is going to murder me and so is my sister." Kara and Maggie laugh and say," They could certainly try." Alex laughs and they head to their hotel room.

Next Day~

 

......

 

All the attendings and residents were doing their normal work when the door opened and they saw a person who looked just like Lexie. Meredith and Christina walked by and dropped their books. Alex walked up to the middle and said," Mer and Christina good to see you, I trust you are doing well." Meredith says," You.. you died Mark saw you die."  
Alex shakes her head no and says," A group of people were able to lift the plane and saved my life, though I was in a coma for six months. Other than that I've been good. So what's new?"

Christina says," Not much but you're alive and I'm so amazed. " she wraps her arms around her and hugs her for a long time. Meredith says," We'll get the rest of the group together in a few minutes wait here." She nods and Meredith runs and grabs Karev, Owen, Derek, April, Mark, Arizona, Callie, Bailey, and Jackson. Bailey says," This better be important." Meredith nods to Christina who then grabs Lexie's arm and drags her into the room. She looks down and says," Hey guys long time no see," with a shrug. Bailey looks at her and says," Dr. Grey?" Alex says," Actually it's Dr. Danvers." Mark goes," you got married?" Alex shakes her head and laughs," No, apparently Thatcher isn't my dad or Meredith's. I found out recently that our dad's name was Dr. Jeremiah Danvers , a bio-engineer." The whole group is shocked and Jackson says," Why haven't you come earlier?" Alex says," I was actually in a six month coma five years ago so yeah there goes six months of mundo life wasted. Anyway I work for the FBI as a filed agent/ bio-engineer, so not a lot of free time." Derek says," Bio-engineer and FBI agent?" Alec says," Oh I also went back to college and got a degree in Bio-engineering and physics so yeah." Bailey also said," What with the wardrobe change, Lexie?" Alex said,"I actually go by Alex now and I prefer black and any other dark color as long as it's not bright and colorful, or cheerful." Meredith said," You've changed a lot." Alex nods and takes off her leather jacket. The whole group notices her muscle gain and how tone her shoulders and arms were. Owen said," Have you been working out much you're arms looks really muscular?" Alex says," everyday about two to three hours working out." Alex turned around to put the jacket down but Meredith noticed a small line on her shoulder and asked," What's that scar from?" Alex said,"  
Um what scar?" Meredith goes around and points to her shoulder the whole group seemed to notice. Callie said,"  
Take your tank top off now doctor's orders." Alex sighed but obeyed and took her shirt off. The group saw scars varying length, shape, or anything and Bailey said,"what happened?" Alex shrugged and said," a bullet wound, stab wound, or torture. I'm used to it they don't hurt they remind me of where I've been, I loved catching up but I've got to um like go to work " Alex grabbed her shirt and attempted to leave but Meredith grabbed her and sat her down. "Tell me about the scars please Lexie." Alex looked away and said," I don't want to talk about it, but I will. After I woke up from my coma I found out I was in National City. The guy who saved me offered to help me learn how to protect myself as he was the director of the FBI. I agreed and spent 12 hours a day for five moths in one room training. I've been pretty much everywhere on missions. I've been captured and tortured. I think the longest I was MIA was three months that's where about 1/4 of the scars are from. The others are from gunshot wounds and stab wounds. Also not to mention the broken bones and ribs that come with the job." They looked shocked and said," I'm sorry Lexie." Alex said," It's Alex guys seriously Lexie was naive and happy and innocent." Christina says," What do you mean innocent, you are innocent now aren't you?" Alex looked away at the window and said," I've killed people not with surgery but with a gun or on a mission." She continued to look at the window and said," I should go, it was nice to see you." She left and found Kara and Maggie waiting for her and said," They took it well but know about my scars, so yeah." Alex left to get sleep. TBC~


	2. Wait,please don't go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to her friends, Alex wants to leave and she goes to Joe's to get a drink. Meredith catches her and gets her to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer don't own Supergirl or Grey's Anatomy

After waking up at 5:00 in the morning Alex got up to take a run around Seattle, she ran about two miles and got dressed and ready to head to the DEO base in Seattle. She got to the base and spent the day teaching recruits about techniques for combat. She went to the Joe's to grab a drink.

She ordered a beer and started to drink it. Meredith, Callie, and Christina were at the bar when they noticed Lexie. Meredith walked over and said," We never got to talk about why you just left yesterday." Lexie took a sip of beer and said," There was nothing to talk about Meredith." Meredith refused to give up so she said," Please come and stay over with Derek and I for a night or two." Alex said," I really can't I would be intruding." Meredith grabbed Alex/Lexie's hand and said," You're my little sister you would never be intruding. " Lexie released Meredirh's hand and said," Well remember when we first met you hated me. Stop trying I'm not a good person anymore. I'm just a government agent who follows every order I get." Meredith saw the look of brokenness in her eyes and said," Well if you take orders so well I'm ordering you to stay with Derek and I for a day or however long you want past 24 hours." Alex agreed and went over to Meredith's table. She sat there awkwardly and just drank her beer. Christina finally said," So you're staying with Mer and Derek for a few days." Alex looked up and said," 24 hours tops." She chugged her beer and said," I'll meet you there." Alex walked out and Christina said," She's changed so much I don't know whether it's good or not." Callie nodded and said," She's not energetic and doesn't seem to know that we care about her she seems almost broken." Meredith says," She's a government agent she's had to have seen some pretty bad stuff." They nodded and Meredith said," Get the rest of the group over at my house tonight." 

 

....

 

Alex got off her motorcycle and took her helmet off. She knocked on the door and Derek let her in. She stood there awkwardly and said,"I assume Meredith told you." Derek nodded and let her in. She walked to the bathroom and changed into sweats and a tank. She sat in the couch and checked her emails. Meredith, Christina, Callie, Arizona, Jackson, Karev, Bailey,and Sloan walked in. In order to get her attention Bailey said," One of your old patients died a few days." Alex didn't look up and said," That's unfortunate my condolences." All of them looked at her funny and Alex said," Look I don't know what's going on but I'm not freaking the same old Lexie. I'm only staying for 24 hours and then I'm leaving because Meredith made me. So please leave me alone." Alex got up and left and slammed her room's door shut. Bailey said," Somethigs changed about her." Everyone nodded and Mark said,"She doesn't seem to like us that much." Christina nodded and said," She's a government agent she's seen some stuff. She could have PTSD." Bailey said," I didn't think about that at all." Meredith said," I'll go talk to her." Meredith walked into Lexie's room and found a note.

"I'm sorry this just won't work. I'm not the same and I won't be coming back. Don't bother looking for me. Continue living your lives. This is for your safety I'm a ticking time bomb. It was nice to see you guys. 

-Alex Danvers "

Meredith walked out of the room and said," She left and gave us a note. She read it out loud. 

 

....

 

A block away Alex is being held captive and was frogged and the note was forged. Alex woke up chained to the ceiling. Lena Luthor's mother walked in and said," Who is supergirl?" Alex said," I don't know." Lillian said," Stop lying I know you know her." Alex didn't say and word and was knocked out. 

 

~TBC


	3. Wait, What!!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saying no eveyte to revealing Kara's identity Lillian takes her to the land to experiment on her. The grey's surgeons find out about Kara and Maggie.

At Derek and Meredith's house~

Meredith was leaning down into her hands when she said," I get it now." Mark looks up and says," Gets what?" "The reason Alex doesn't like us is we never said that we missed her or acted excited that she was still alive. Christina was probably the only one who acted like she cared." Mark says, " Why would she I mean-" Kara and Maggie had just flown into the apartment. Well Kara was carrying Maggie. Kara says," Have you seen Alex around she was supposed to report in at 9:00 yesterday." Karev said," First of all what the crap how can you fly, and second of all she led to us a note saying she didn't want to stay and that she was a ticking time-bomb." Kara said," My name is Kara Danvers and Alex is my adopted sister. I'm an alien from Krypton and known as Supergirl." Meredith goes," Wait you're Alex's sister her last name is Grey." Kara sighs and says," Her father isn't Thatcher Grey but a man named Jeremiah Danvers. Thatcher is I don't know Alex's childhood was erased from her memory. Her childhood was spent protecting me and her father died when she was 15." Meredith said," Wait so Alex and I aren't sisters?" Maggie's intervened and said," Thatcher also isn't your father you both still share the same father. Though Jeremiah is a better man than Thatcher." Karev jumps in and says "who are you?" Maggie says," I'm Maggie Sawyer a detective for National City Police Department and I'm Alex's girlfriend." Mark was drinking water and spit it out and said," Lexie's gay." Maggie said," Yes why would we be dating if she wasn't gay." Christina said," I like you but Le-Alex is gay when?" Maggie goes," We met when our cases first overlapped and then it turned into drinks after work and becoming more friends. Then I accused Alex of being gay and she stuttered and was confused and then found out she was and kissed me but I didn't want to hurt her as my ex called me a sociopath. Then we eventually started dating." Arizona and Callie both said," So she's like us and so are you?" "Yes she is and can we see the note I think it was forged." Bailey handed the note to Maggie and she said," This is forged her writing is smaller and neater. The words are to spread apart," she turned to Kara and said," Who would want to hold Alex captive?" Then both Kara and Maggie said," CADMUS." Meredith asks," What is Cadmus?" Kara said," A organization who hate aliens and experiment on them. Humans they also experiment on to turn into assets to kill me and other aliens." Christina says," So basically they're torturing Alex." Kara goes," Yeah I was held there for a day and it sucked. We need to find her fast. She can hold on for a bit she trained me and is one of the best government agents alive." The surgeons nodded.

 

....

At Cadmus

Alex was in the lab and they took blood from other aliens and injected her with it. Alex's body arched and kept shaking until they sedated her. They woke her up about and hour later and Lillian was circling her," You could be a great doctor for Cadmus." Alex spit in her face and said," Never." She said," Fine and then injected her with Kara's blood. Alex was then stabbed and left in an alley in Seattle to die. Kara was flying above and saw Alex lying on the ground. Kara raced down and grabbed Alex and carried her back to the hospital where the surgeons were waiting. She flew into the hospital carrrying Alex and they saw the wound and immediately took her back for surgery. Bailey and Owen were performing the surgery and the rest were watching in the gallery. In the middle of treating the wound Alex's body started crashing. Meredith and the rest were sitting there watching as Christina grabbed the crash cart and out the things on her chest," Charge to 100." Her body thumped," 150," still flatlining," 200," flatlining ," 350" heartbeat. Everybody sighed in relief as Alex's heartbeat became steady. Kara kept bringing them snacks and food for the surgery. Two hours later her body started crashing again they started at 350 but that didn't work so they charged to 450 and then there was a heartbeat again.They finished the surgery in about four hours and Bailey care up and said," Lexie I mean Alex is in a coma for right now." Maggie and Kara got up and went to her room. The rest of the group lingered and listened to the conversation. Kara said," I knew we shouldn't have pressured her to come we knew a Cadmus base was planning an attack here and they have a mole in the hospital." Maggie responded and said," I swear if it's one of her friends  
I wil kill them in a slow amd painful way." Kara looked at Alex and grabbed her hand and whispered something in Kryptonese. Maggie kissed Alex's forehead and left the room along with Kara. 

TBC~   
Next chapter   
"You sold her out, how could you"  
" she's coding again"   
" I hate you leave me alone."  
Next chapter up Saturday


	4. How could you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alex is in a coma the mole is revealed and is a close friend at Seattle Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy or Supergirl

Maggie and Kara were sitting by Alex's bedside. Alex had not showed any improvement,and she has crashed once since the surgery. While they were sitting hoping for Alex to wake up a figure was going and grabbed their phone.

"The plan is working agent Danvers has had no improvement." "Excellent in one hour meet me by our normal drop zone and you will enter the package into Alexandra's bloodstream." The figure ended the call when Derek Shepherd walked into the room." "Is everything ok?" The doctor nodded and said," Family problems, can I leave in an hour to visit them and see what the problem is?" Derek said," Of course take as much time as you need." 

AN HOUR LATER

The doctor was sitting on a bench when a man sat down and said," Enter this in the bloodstream when you switch out IV bags." The traitor nodded and left and went back to the hospital. While Maggie and Kara had fallen alseep. The figure moved quietly and changed the bags without anybody noticing and he had turned the security cameras off. The figure quietly walked out and went to grab coffee. 

Kara and Maggie were awakened when Alex's body started thrashing. Bailey and Yang ran in with the crash cart. "Charge to 100." It didn't work. "200." It didn't work. They got to 400 when it worked Alex eyes opened and she sat up. She put her hands on her face and said," What happened ?" Bailey said," Easy Alex you were in a month long coma." Kara grabbed her and said," Whay did they do at Cadmus?" Alex said," They tortured me and then injected me with something that's all I remember." Maggie said," Do you remember who tortured you?" She nodded and said," Lillian Luthor." Meredith spoke up and said," We overheard you talking about a mole in the hospital none of us would to anything to hurt my sister," as she sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her little sister. A voice came on and said," Geuss again we have turned somebody against you and it is someone dear to Alexandra. We are Cadmus." 

Kara took a look at everyone's heartbeat and saw one beating a lot faster and she ran towards them and pinned them against a wall and said," How could you ? You were friends." Derek broke them up and said," Mark's not the traitor." Mark took Derek's hand and shoved it off and said," You don't know me at all then. Aliens are a threat and if Alex supports them then she has to die." Callie said," Hwo could you do this to Sophia?" Mark said," I'm protecting Sophia from people like her," nodding to Kara. Mark started to run when Kara chased after her and caught him but he hit a button and Alex fell to the ground after trying to get up. 

Kara ran to Alex while Mark got away. Derek looked heartbroken and so did the rest of the doctors. Alex got up and threw Kara against the wall accidentally while trying to get Kara's hand off of her shoulder. Alex stood up and said," I'm so sorry Kara. I didnt mean to I just can't believe Mark tried to kill me." 

Meredith went up to her and wrapped her arms around her little sister and pulled her into a hug. She whispered into her ear and Alex leaned into Meredith's embrace and fell asleep. They placed her on the bed. While the rest of the group went to talk about Mark.


End file.
